


Your Wonderland

by QueenCandY_Key



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Romance, bounce, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandY_Key/pseuds/QueenCandY_Key
Summary: Kinsley spent most of her day either working, or taking care of her niece, Keegan. When Keegan was just a baby, her parents were killed in an accident. This left her to be raised by Kinsley. Kinsley was smart. She believed in a lot of things, but love or fairytales wasn't one of them. It really never was. Not since that day. She wanted Keegan to have a normal view on it, so she introduced her to a lot of stories. She felt that her mishap shouldn't hinder Keegan's view.One story was Keegan's most favorite, Wonderland. This story was full of life and the characters were easy to fall in love with. Kinsley would read the story to Keegan every night, so Keegan held it close. It was her comfort story. She had dreamed of one character coming to life many times before. He was precious to her. She had hoped one day, she'd have a guy like him.Kinsley was Keegan's mom in a sense. She was always there. Every tear that Keegan cried, Kinsley wiped away. Anytime she was sick, Kinsley took the best care of her. It also wasn't a surprise that Kinsley's best friend, Raynia Faye Sato, was her aunt as well. She in fact kept both Kinsley and Keegan grounded. It was those three against the world, but they were unstoppable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be warnings if I decide to make a chapter have violence.

"Keegan! It's time to get ready for school!" Kinsley was racing against the clock to get ready herself. They stayed up a little later than meant to, watching movies. Kinsley made sure when she was home, Keegan was the subject of her life. They always spent time together. With Keegan approaching 12 in a few months, she had seemed to skip the disrespect stage. Keegan loved spending time with Kinsley.

Kinsley ran into the bathroom as she scooted Keegan out the way. The two fell into a laughing fit when Keegan looked at her. Hurriedly, they ran out of the door making sure not to forget anything. Keegan made sure her book was in hand. Kinsley had a huge day ahead of her. She had a major event she had to get ready for. The governor was throwing the biggest party of the year tomorrow. He decided to call on Kinsley's Magnificent Moments to take care of the planning. Kinsley had worked hard for years to end up in a situation like this. It finally paid off. Never in her mind would she imagine hosting a party for the governor. This was a huge accomplishment for her portfolio, and resume. 

Raynia was a stuntman and martial arts instructor. Many years she had trained under the best, so it was no surprise that she would train others. She found her safe haven in swords. Sword play was another thing she excelled in. Ever since she was younger, she was always interested in it. Raynia felt exhilarated. She believed that if she enjoyed her job this much, that it wasn't a career; rather a hobby. One she enjoyed greatly. Raynia believed in many things, Kinsley and Keegan especially. She had hope that there were good things in life. 

Kinsley dropped Keegan off at school. The day just seemed off. She disregarded it as nerves about the event coming the next day. She drove to the ballroom in hopes to get last minute things set up. She walked by her employees as she smiled. Things were coming together nicely. She caught glimpse of a figure walking past the venue. Kinsley walked to the door as she looked out, finding no one was there. Slowly she walked back to the middle of the room. 

"Miss Kinsley, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah," she smiled as she realized her face gave away worry. It was out of the norm for someone to just stand in the doorway watching her. Whomever it was, was in a suit. She shrugged it off as a curious bystander. Afterall, this was going to be a huge event. Time went on as Kinsley was fit to be tied. She stood in amazement that it was truly happening. Nothing could go wrong; or so she thought. 

Kinsley picked up Keegan after she locked up the venue. In celebration of tomorrow's event, Kinsley wanted to cook Keegan's favorite food, broccoli, cream cheese stuffed chicken. They stood in the kitchen with Raynia, making a salad as a side. The three were laughing about what could possibly happen and the gossip that was going on with Keegan's school mates. 

"Aunt Kins," Keegan avoided contact, "Do you believe in the unimaginable?"

Kinsley looked at Raynia. This was going to be interesting. "It depends. What do you mean?" 

"Fairytales. Do you think I'll ever experience my own fairytale?"

"Well," Kinsley adjusted her stance, "as in actual fairytales, I do not believe it for me. I will never see it happening. I just don't believe in anything like that for me. For you, yes. It's always good to believe in something."

"A few of the kids said I was ignorant for believing in this story, but the character, Mad Hatter, makes me happy. It makes me happy. I forget everything wrong going on."

She sat in silence. Kinsley believed that kids, should believe in things. If Keegan wanted to believe in a fairytale, then she had that right too.

"Don't feel like you have to please anyone other than yourself. If this story is what you believe in, then don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Keegan was old enough to realize why Kinsley had a hard time with the subject. It was amazing she brought it up. Not to hurt Kinsley, but rather to try and figure out her own stance. She was at the age where she'd be questioning the facts of life. Both of the women tried to ease Keegan's mind but felt they failed. All she wanted was to find herself. With the help of Kinsley and Raynia, it would happen sooner than imagined. They all called it a night as Kinsley had to wake up early. Her nerves would drive her crazy before the event. 

With sleepily eyes well past midnight, Kinsley needed a drink of water. Her mouth was as dry as a desert. It was unusual for her to wake up in the middle of the night. She figured as long as she was awake, then she'd go ahead and get out. Feeling her way through the hallway, she guided herself to the bathroom. The curtain was drawn, which confused her. Kinsley yawned, as she watched the curtain move on its own. She instantly gained her surroundings. Slowly reaching, she gathered her heart as her fingers wrapped around the fabric moving. As she counted to three, Kinsley briskly pulled it back. She wasn't expecting to see three sleeping guys in her bathtub. That's what she saw. Three live guys snoozing away in her tub. Her head got heavy as she screamed. The shrill was enough to wake up the entire country. She needed to get Keegan. As she took off running, another stepped around the corner. The impact of her hitting the guy in her hallway, sent her bouncing back. She hit her head as she fell down.


	2. The Appointed Queen

Raynia and Keegan ran down the stairs as they wondered why Kinsley screamed. Making it to the bottom step behind the guys, they saw one pick Kinsley up and carry her to the couch. The three sleeping in the tub, awoke suddenly. Noticing she had a cut, the brick wall and another were trying to help her stop bleeding. They grabbed a shirt hanging off the couch as he put pressure on her wound. Keegan stood in awe. Could it be that her favorite characters came to life? She slowly started going towards them, as Raynia slipped her hand over her mouth. She had to get her sword, there shouldn't be anyone besides the three inside of that house. She would get to the bottom of this. 

They heard the guys questioning where they were at. Keegan's thoughts flooded. The characters did in fact somehow appear in her house. In that case, she needed to stop her aunt from attacking them. It didn't help the fact that Kinsley was unconscious and bleeding.

"Where are we? This castle is really small," one in a hat noticed the bookshelf as he ran his fingers across the spines. He glanced over at his friend nurturing the Queen of the Castle. 

"Hatter, I don't know, but this tiny castle has a humble feel. She is a different queen, but where are her servants? Should they allow her to walk around at night without an escort?" He moved the hair out of her face as he tied the shirt around her head, "Here, this should stop her bleeding. She must be frightened." 

Raynia tried sneaking up on them, but one with piercing eyes thwarted her attack. She stumbled as he disarmed her. This was a new occurrence. She never had been disarmed like that. This guy was skilled, but who was he? 

"Relax, we are not here to hurt your highness. We did not mean to scare your queen." 

Raynia stood there confused with why he spoke like that, referring to Kinsley as a queen. "Who are you?" 

The one tending to her looked over his shoulder, glancing at Raynia. "We are wondering the same. Does your majesty usually walk around by herself? Where are her servants m'lady?" 

This was odd. They were even weirder. It had appeared that Raynia was dealing with the local crazies. That had to be the answer to this. No-one in their right mind would ever refer to them as royalty. This wasn't a castle; how could he get confused?

"She always walks around freely around here, we all do. What is your point? You still haven't answered my question?" 

"Aunt Raynia!" Keegan ran towards her, as Raynia blocked her from the guys. "Look," she showed the photo of the characters out of the book, "they're here! They are actually here." 

She took the book from the eager girl. Keegan was right. Her characters came alive. How was the question, but figuring out why would be even harder. The fact that they called Kinsley a queen was strange. It would be interesting to hear their side of whatever story it was. The one initially tending to Kinsley stood up. He looked around at the room he was in, before meeting Raynia's glance. 

"Miss, where is the King of the castle? It's crucial we speak with him."

Raynia looked him over. Now he was really crazy. Anyone in this town knew that Kinsley and her boyfriend had been split up for months. There was no way anyone could mistake this. 

"The king? By that I'm taking it you mean a boyfriend. Kinsley doesn't have a King."

"That is odd Cheshire, I'm so sure we were told she had a king," the White Rabbit moved closer to observe the resting girl on the couch. Surely they had not been sent to the wrong castle. They were sent to warn the King of upcoming troubles and to offer protection for the women of the castle; especially one named Keegan. She was going to be targeted real soon by a force that would be hard to handle in the end. 

The guy with the hat stepped forward with worry in his voice. This was the one Keegan liked. She always described him as tall, eyes that could see right through souls. He was even more handsome than Keegan could ever imagine. He looked scared, though. 

"M'lady, if you don't have a king, how do you seek protection from everything that is bad? We were sent here to warn your king about the troubles he is about to face. We also wanted to offer you three protection." 

"Hatter," Keegan stepped forward, "we don't have a king. Aunt Kinsley and Aunt Raynia I guess then would be your definition of a king. They have always taken care of me and protected me. Well, when Aunt Kins isn't suffering from a concussion." 

The guys stood in awe. Something just wasn't making sense. If the Queen of this castle lacked a king, then the mission was already becoming complicated. It would seem that they were sent solely for protection of the girls.


End file.
